bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages
This is a list of radio messages the player hears when moving through Rapture. This page is under construction. ---- Welcome Center / Medical Pavilion ---- 1. Atlas - Move to higher ground I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive. Now keep on moving ... we're gonna have to get you to higher ground. 2. Atlas - Leave the bathysphere Take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere. I won't leave you twisting in the wind. 3. Atlas - Draw her out We're gonna need to draw her out of hiding. But your gonna have to trust me. 4. Atlas - Smile for the camera Just a bit further ... how do you like that, sister? 5. Atlas - Find a weapon Now, would you kindly find a crowbar or something? Bloody splicers sealed Johnny in before they ... goddamn splicers. 6. Atlas - Genetic code rewritten Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten -- just hold on and everything will be fine! 7. Atlas - You all right? You all right, boyo? First time plasmid's a real kick from a mule. But ... there's nothing like a fistful of lightning, now is there? 8. Atlas - Run out of EVE all [[EVE] without opening door] Looks like you've run out of EVE, the juice that powers all your | plasmids]. I'll send you some backup in the pneumo tube. 9. Atlas - Tapped out again? all [[EVE] again without opening door] You all tapped out again? All right, sending you some more EVE in the pneumo 10. Atlas - One-two punch Splicer! Give 'em the combo: zap 'em then whack 'em. One-two punch! Remember, the one-two punch! 11. Atlas - Go to Neptune's Bounty Listen - I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe ... I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty ... find my family ... please. 12. Atlas - Overdoing plasmids Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell. 13. Atlas - Electrobolt in water If you spot a splicer in the water, hit 'em with the Electrobolt. 14. Atlas - Lower weapon Careful now ... Would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute? 15. Atlas - Little Sisters You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, well, that don't count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry ADAM - the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning. everybody wants it; everybody needs it. 16. Atlas - Big Daddy That's the Big Daddy. She gathers ADAM, he keeps her safe. 17. Atlas - Andrew Ryan It's Ryan! Goddamn Andrew Ryan! He found us! Dammit! He's shut off all access to Neptune. There's another way to get there ... head to [Pavilion | Medical! What are you waiting for? Go! 18. Atlas - Override exit Ah, Christ! You're trapped! Gonna try to override the exit from here! 19. Atlas - Get out of there! I got it! Get out of there! Get out now!!! 20. Atlas - Keep a low profile Now you've met Andrew Ryan, the bloody king of Rapture. Now find your way to emergency access. 21. Atlas - Doctor Steinman If you want to use the emergency access, you'll be needing Dr. Steinman's key. He's the one what runs this place. But I don't expect him to hand it to you out of the milk of human kindness. Steinman ain't that kind, and frankly, I'm not even sure he's still human. 22. Atlas - Rattled the monkey cage Now you've rattled the monkey cage. Here they come. 23. Atlas - Watch out for Steinman You keep an eye peeled for Steinman. The daft bastard's set up shop in the surgery wing. You wanna find him, just follow the blood. 24. Atlas - Shorting out machines Remember, all them machines will short out right and proper if you hit them with Electrobolt! 25. Atlas - Security Cameras Security Cameras. I can hear the infernal things all around you. Ryan's eyes and ears. 26. Atlas - All roads lead to Ryan All roads in Rapture lead to Ryan. The security, the splicers, the Big Daddies, the Little Sisters: he pumps some kind of chemical scent in the air, pheromones they call it, makes them all dance to his tune. 27. Atlas - Find a way to surgery You'll have to find some way to get through to surgery ... and Steinman. Chin up, now. The Lord hates a quitter. 28. Atlas - Catch explosives? I can hear that splicer sounding off like it's the 4th of July. Explosives are hard to come by down here, but if you get your hands on one of them telekinesis plasmids, you could catch the damn firebombs and toss it right back in his gob ... or anything else that might be standing in your way. 29. Atlas - Back to emergency access You all right? It was time somebody took care of that sick bastard. Make sure you get the key off Steinman and head back to emergency access. I'm working my way to the back side of Port Neptune meself. We'll get there soon enough. 30. Atlas - Tunnel collapse Sounds like another tunnel collapse. Welcome to Rapture, the world's fastest growing pile of junk. 31. Atlas - Chance for ADAM It's a little one ... Here's your chance to get some ADAM. 32. Tenenbaum - Path of the righteous Rescue The path of the righteous is not always easy, yes? The reward will become clear in time. Be patient. 33. Atlas - Played for a sap Rescue Tenenbaum's playing you for a sap. Those things may look like wee little girls, but looks don't make it so. You'll need all the ADAM you can get to survive. 34. Atlas - Get new plasmids If you cross paths with another of them Gatherer's Garden machines, make sure you pick up a new plasmid or two. That's if the price ain't too dear, of course. 35. Atlas - Ready for Big Daddy You're ready now. It's time to take on one of them Big Daddies. It won't be easy, but it's the only way to get to the Little Sisters ... and the ADAM they carry. 36. Atlas - Got Ryan's attention Are you almost back to emergency access? Come through as soon as you get there. You got Ryan's eye now. You won't hear him coming, but he'll be there before you know it. 37. Atlas - Come to Port Neptune I don't know how you managed it, but you did. Come through to Port Neptune now. I'm looking forward to shaking your hand.